I Am His Daughter
by IKSM-bitch
Summary: "It's not like we could die."  It was like I never almost killed her.  "You aren't man enough."  She was the only one that understood me.
1. Chapter 1

_**disclaimer: i do not own Inuyasha :(**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>So, I guess I should start with the beginning. My mother wasn't supposed to ever be fertile, meaning I should have been impossible. My mother had been very upset and had gone to see a distant cousin who was a gyspy. Well, that distant cousin had been messing with some dark magic and praying to the devil. The cousin had told my mother that the devil can make anything happen. So, of course, my mother asked how he can be contacted. Once my mother had gone home, she summoned the devil...<em>

A young woman was sitting in her living room. She had moved her furniture around so that it looked like the room was bare. She lit a candle and shut off the lights. She drew a circle on the wooden floor and started to say an incantation. A puff of smoke and flames appeared a few feet from her. The woman covered her gray eyes with her arm. Her shoulder length back hair was pushed back from the gust of heat. It died down to reveal a man. He smiled sinisterly. He had pitch black hair and blood red eyes. The woman bowed low from her sitting position, making her forhead touch the floor. "My name is Higurashi Asaki. I beg for your help, Lord Devil.," Asaki said. "What is your wish, my dear?," he asked. "I wish to have a child. Even if it's just one. I am infertile.," Asaki pleaded. "And you will do anything to have a child?," he asked. "Yes, anything. I will do anything.," Asaki said. "Be my wife.," he said. "Your wife?," Asaki asked confused. "I wish for a wife and you wish for a child. Give me what I want and you can have what you want.," he said. Asaki looked him in the eye. "Do you agree, Asaki?," he asked. Asaki blushed. "Yes.," Asaki said. "Then stand. My wife shall never bow in my presence ever again.," he said. "What shall I call you?," Asaki asked. "My name is Lucifer.," Lucifer said.

_And that's how I came to be. After my mother married my father, she became pregnant just hours later. I was, of course, born just nine months later. Awesome, I know. I only saw my father at night, though. He never came out during the day. So, winter was my favorite season just because it was night time longer. My father moved my mother to an old style house on the outskirts of Kyoto. This way, nobody could really harm us without him interefering. He's so protective. Oh, silly me, I never told you my name. Allow me to introduce myself, daddy always said I should be a bit nicer and not sadistic like him. My name is Akki Kagome, it's a pleasure to meet you..._

"Kagome! Let's go!," Asaki called up the stairs. A girl appeared at the top of the stairs. She had shoulder length pitch black hair and gray eyes. "Coming, Mommy!," Kagome exclaimed running down the stairs. Together, they left their house and got into Asaki's car. Kagome was only eight years old so she had to sit in the back. "Are you excited, Kagome?," Asaki asked. "Yups!," Kagome exclaimed. Asaki and Lucifer had decided that Kagome was old enough to pick her own clothes. Asaki had been dressing her according to her own choice of clothes. Asaki drove to the mall in town and parked the car. Kagome held her mother's hand as they walked around the mall.

"So, Kagome, where do you want to get clothes from?," Asaki asked. Kagome looked around and spotted a store with fake smoke rolling out of it. Kagome smiled. "There, mommy!," Kagome exclaimed pulling her towards the store. Asaki smiled. Kagome tried on all kinds of clothes. Asaki kept a smile on the entire time. _'Oh, Lucifer, she's taking after you. I just hope she's not going to be too much like you.,'_ Asaki thought. She was hoping Kagome would be somewhat normal. "Kagome, let's go.," Asaki said. Kagome came out in her regular clothes. "Ok, mommy. I'm ready.," Kagome said. Asaki picked up the clothes next to her and carried them to the register. Asaki paid for the clothes and they carried the bags out to the car. "Kagome, it's going to be dark soon. You better do your chores.," Asaki said as she drove them home. "Yes, mommy.," Kagome said.

They took Kagome's clothes up to her room. "When you are a bit older, we will redecorate your room.," Asaki said. "When?," Kagome asked. "I don't know yet.," Asaki said. Kagome put her new clothes away and went downstairs to do the dishes. Asaki smiled and went into the living room to watch the news. Kagome finished washing the dishes and started to put them away. Asaki came into the kitchen. "Kagome, he's going to be here soon.," Asaki said. Kagome put the last plate away and walked outside with her mother. They sat on the porch and waited. Kagome was sitting on the steps while Asaki was sitting on the porch swing. The sun had just started to go down. Kagome started to get jittery.


	2. Chapter 2

_**disclaimer: i do not own Inuyasha**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>The sun had just started to go down. Kagome started to get jittery.<em>

Lucifer appeared before them with a woman. The woman had ruby red eyes and pitch black hair pulled back into a messy bun. "Kagura!," Kagome screamed running to her older sister. Kagura smiled. "Hello, Kagome.," Kagura said scooping her up. "You've gotten big since the last time I saw you.," Kagura commented. "You just saw me yesterday!," Kagome giggled. "But it feels like an eternity.," Kagura said smiling. Once it was completely dark, Kagome's eyes turned to a bloody red. Kagura put her little sister down and walked over to the porch. Lucifer was already seated beside Asaki on the porch swing. "Did you do all your chores?," Lucifer asked. "Yes, Daddy.," Kagome said smiling. "Good. Kagura, go take her to meet Kanna.," Lucifer said. "Of course, Father.," Kagura said.

Once the sisters were out of sight, Asaki turned to Lucifer. "You made her so polite.," Asaki commented. "I know. Do you think I should of made her younger?," Lucifer asked. "I don't get why you made her in the first place.," Asaki said. "I told you I made her before I made Kagome. Do you want me to destroy her?," Lucifer asked. "NO! I love Kagura. I just don't get why you made her without having a mother for her.," Asaki said. "I wanted a child because I didn't think someone would actually marry me and give birth to my children.," Lucifer said. Asaki kissed his cheek and rested her head on his shoulder. "So, who's Kanna?," Asaki asked. "A baby that is going to be offered to me. She's only a few months old.," Lucifer said. "But why?," Asaki asked confused.

"Little Kanna is dying as we speak. She wasn't meant to live. A wiccan gave birth to her and is looking to me to save the baby. But, if I save Kanna then she can't stay with the woman.," Lucifer said. "So, what will you do with her?," Asaki asked. "I'm asking for you to raise Kanna. Once my dark magic is released into her, she will become like Kagome.," Lucifer said. "Very well.," Asaki said. Lucifer gave her a peck on the lips. "Thank you.," Lucifer said resting his forehead against hers'. Asaki smiled up at him.

-Kagom's POV-

I peered through the window of the house Kagura brought me to. There was a woman with a weird look on her face. She looked a bit crazy. "Kagura, why are we here?," I asked. Even though I was only nine, I wasn't stupid. I knew Kagura wasn't my sister. "Do you see the bassinet in the corner?," I heard her say. My eyes landed on the bassinet in a dark corner. "That's our new baby sister.," she whispered to me. I felt my eyes go wide. The woman was drawing the pentagram on the floor. This one was used to call our father. I knew what, or rather, who he was. "The baby is going to pass away very soon. If that woman doesn't hurry, Kanna will be lost forever.," Kagura said. I peeled my eyes away from the woman and stared at the bassinet. "Kanna...," I whispered. I felt strange for a second and I saw a reddish glow around the bassinet for a small moment before it dissappeared. I felt hands pull me away from the window and then we were infront of my house again.

"Kagura?," I heard our father speak. "It's Kagome! She... She extended Kanna's life!," I heard Kagura stutter. I did what?

-Normal POV-

"What?," Asaki asked. "That's impossible. She's too young for our dark magic.," Lucifer said. "But father she did!," Kagura insisted. "Kagome?," Asaki asked coming off the porch. "But Kagura said Kanna was gonna die!," Kagome cried running into her mother's arms. "Kagura.," Asaki chided. "But Kagura was in the right. She has to learn soon.," Lucifer said. Asaki glared at him. "It's too early.," Asaki said. "No, it's not. Kagome, come here. We are going to get Kanna.," Lucifer said. "No!," Asaki exclaimed. Kagome obeyed her father. "I was her age when I started.," Kagura said. "I'm sorry, Asaki.," Lucifer said. Asaki watched as the father and daughter disappeared. "Where are they going?," Asaki asked facing Kagura. "To get Kanna.," Kagura said. Asaki let out a frustrated scream before going into the house.

-Kagome's POV-

Daddy and I reappeared in the woman's living room. The first thing I noticed was that my clothes had changed. My sundress was now pure black and there was a black cloak around me. The hood was pulled over my head so nobody could see my face. The infant, Kanna, was in a basket infront of the woman. "Please, Lord Death, please heal my baby.," she pleaded. I heard my father sigh. "You do know that she is dead, right?," he asked. I glanced at my father. There wasn't a speck of emotion on his face. _'What's going on here? I thought Kagura said I extended her life.,'_ I thought staring at the infant. "Please, heal her!," the woman cried. I frowned. Doesn't she know who my daddy is? "If I heal her, she can't remain with you.," he spoke. "W-what?," she stuttered. "She will have to come with me. Once I revive her, she will consist of mostly dark energy. She cannot remain with the living.," daddy said. I knew he was lieing. After all, I am mostly dark energy.

"I... I understand. Please, save her!," the woman begged. "You do understand that she will never know who you are and that you will never see her again?," he asked her. I watched her nod. "I understand.," she said. "Kagome, go get the baby.," he told me. I bit my lip but moved forward. I watched the woman scoot backwards. I glared at her from under my hood. I knelt down and scooped up the baby. There was a patch of white hair atop her head. She was a deathly pale. I walked back to my daddy and watched his hand rest on my shoulder. He didn't say another word as he made us disappear.

-Normal POV-

Kagura was waiting on the front of the porch when they appeared again. "Did you get her?," Kagura asked standing up. "Go get a quilt from inside.," Lucifer commanded. Kagura went inside. "Kagome, will you lend her some of your clothes?," Lucifer asked his younger daughter. Kagome looked at him confused. "She's only a baby.," Kagome said. "I'm going to make her your age. I am also going to give her the knowledge you have.," Lucifer said. "Ok daddy.," Kagome said quietly. Kagura came back out with the quilt. "Lay it on the ground. I want you to go make a presence for her in the world. Today is to be her birthday, so that she is a year younger than Kagome.," Lucifer said. "I thought you were making her my age?," Kagome questioned as Kagura disappeared. "I'm going to make her seven. Now, lay her down on the blanket and unwrap her.," Lucifer said. Kagome did as she was told. Kagome watched as Kanna began to glow red. The infant body began to grow to Kagome's size. Kanna's pure white white hair grew to her shoulders. Kanna was now full grown and naked. "Wrap the blanket around her.," Lucifer commanded. Kagome hurriedly covered Kanna. "She is going to be staying with you but first I must keep her with me until tomorrow night.," Lucifer said.

Lucifer kissed Kagome on her forhead before scooping up Kanna. "Go to bed, Kagome. I will see you tomorrow.," Lucifer said disappearing. Kagome didn't know what to do. She decided to listen to her father and go to bed.

Kagome waited on her front porch the next night. She had a pile of clothes next to her for Kanna. Asaki refused to come outside. She was still upset with Lucifer. The puff of flames and smoke appeared a few feet away. Kagura emerged from it first, followed by Kanna. "Where's daddy?," Kagome asked. Kagura frowned. "He's still upset with Mother.," Kagura said. The moment that Lucifer and Asaki had gotten married, she started to call her mother. "I have Kanna's clothes over here.," Kagome said standing up. Kagura lead Kanna over to Kagome. "Kanna, this is Kagome, our sister.," Kagura said. Kanna remained silent. Kanna's eyes were the same blood red as Kagome's. "Hello, Kanna.," Kagome said smiling. Kanna just stared at her blankly. "Well, I need to talk to mother. Kagome, show her to her room, please.," Kagura said. Kagome nodded and grabbed Kanna's hand. Kagome scooped up the clothes as she pulled her inside.

Kagome led Kanna up to the spare bedroom next to hers'. She looked at Kanna and noticed for the first time the other girl was only wearing one of their father's shirts. "This is your room.," Kagome said setting the clothes on the bed. "Tomorrow we'll be going into town to get you some clothes of your own.," Kagome said. Kanna still didn't speak to her. "Kanna.," Kagome said with authority. Kanna turned to stare at her. "I am your older sister. You need to start speaking. Understand me?," Kagome asked firmly. "I understand.," Kanna said dully. Satisfied, Kagome left Kanna alone to change. Kagome walked downstairs to see Kagura ready to leave. Kagome gave her a hug. "Take it slow with her. She's different.," Kagura whispered to her. Kagome nodded and watched her leave.


	3. Chapter 3

_**disclaimer: i do not own Inuyasha**_

* * *

><p><em>"Take it slow with her. She's different.," Kagura whispered to her. Kagome nodded and watched her leave.<em>

Kagome was now fourteen years old. Kanna was thirteen years old. Lucifer had taken them both to many summonings. They were both getting the hang of things. They didn't need sleep as much as other teens. They mostly needed four hours tops. Every year it grew shorter. Lucifer told them that eventually they would only need an hour.

Currently, Kagome and Kanna were walking a path in the woods around their house. Kagome had heard around town that there was a wolf lurking around. They were going to get rid of it before it could harm their mother. "Are you sure this is a good idea?," Kanna asked dully. Kanna never showed emotion. "Yes.," Kagome said smiling sadistically. "You are more like father than Kagura and I.," Kanna said. "I'm more of his child than you and Kagura.," Kagome replied. "I know.," Kanna said. Kagome felt bothered that Kanna didn't care to know of her family.

-Kagome POV-

"It's near.," I heard Kanna say. I nod my head, choosing not to respond. I listened for the wolf. It was on the other side of the bushes and knew we were here. It was hungry. I could hear the soft grumbles. I smirked. "This is going to be fun.," I mumble. The wolf broke through the bushes, rushing right at me. I smiled at the drool coming out of its mouth. So much fun. I stepped to the side and it ran right passed me. I heard Kanna moving. "I want first hit.," I said. She didn't even act like she heard me but I knew she did. I pulled a switch blade out of my boot. "Come get it.," I said staring into the wolf's eyes. It snarled and lunged at me. I smirked, not moving. I slashed at it at the last moment possible. I laughed as it tried to get away but I ended up slicing open the chest. "Always messy.," Kanna commented. I giggled and lunged at the wolf. "Kanna, do you want its soul?," I asked wrestling with the wolf.

"That's a stupid question.," I heard her mutter. "Have that mirror of yours' ready.," I said wrapping my arms around the wolf's neck. I sat on its back while I squeezed. "Don't overdo it. I'll never have its soul if you kill it completely.," I heard her dull voice. I scoffed. "I know, Kanna.," I said. I made sure to sound aggravated. She's taking away my pleasure. I was a weird teenager. Not many kids came near me because I was so different. The wolf struggled and tried to fight me but with that wound on its chest, it had no chance. I smirked once I felt it struggling to breath. A few more moments and I released my hold. "Your turn.," I said stepping away.

I watched as Kanna made a mirror appear. I was always mesmerized by her mirror. Father made it for her because she had some kind of fascination with them. This mirror was special, though. This one could suck in anyone's soul. If they were already dead, it wouldn't work. I helped Kanna a lot with collecting souls. The more she got, the easier it was for our father to come see us. He revealed once that it was very painful to come see us. It was the same for Kagura. But with more souls, it slowly became easier for the both of them. So, as long as Kanna kept getting souls, it would be easier every time. I took a moment to really examine Kanna.

Even though she was like me, her personality was different. I guess that's because she's not his biological child. She rarely ever showed emotion. She only smiled at me and Kagura. No emotion ever in her voice. I always found her odd but I still love her. I still remember her being that baby I picked up years ago. Even though her hair was pure white and her eyes were so brown that they were black, I still considered her my sister. I love Kanna and I didn't doubt for a second that she loves me.

-Normal POV-

"Ready to head back?," Kagome asked. Kanna made the mirror disappear. "Yes.," Kanna said dully. Together, the sisters walked back to their home. Asaki was in town getting groceries. "Kanna, did you ever wonder what it would be like to go to normal school?," Kagome asked. Kanna shook her head. Kagome remained silent.

-Kagura-

Kagura frowned as she stared into the pit of fire. It was showing her what her sisters were up to. Hearing Kagome ask about normal school unnerved Kagura. _'Is she different than what we thought?,'_ Kagura thought. Kagura began to look back on Kagome's childhood. She was always a sadistic child, always taking pleasure from other people's pain. Kagura never understood it. _'Why are they so different?,'_ Kagura thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**_disclaimer: i do not own Inuyasha_**

* * *

><p><em>'Why are they so different?,' Kagura thought.<em>

Kagome was now seventeen. Kanna was sixteen. Nothing has really changed for the sisters.

Kagome hit her alarm clock and groaned. She only needed two hours of sleep now. Kanna was only down to two and a half hours. Kagome had convinced Asaki to let her attend public school. If Kagome didn't like it, she was to be immediately withdrawn. Kagome rolled out of her bed and made her way over to her dresser. She stripped out of her pajamas and opened a drawer. She pulled out black and gray tights and pulled them on. She then opens another drawer and pulled out a black and gray pleated mini skirt that had a small chain dangling on it. After slipping on the skirt, Kagome walked over to her closet and started going through her shirts. She grabbed a black vest and put it on. On the back was a gray skull.

Kagome then pulled out a gray tie with tiny black skulls all over it. She put it on and straightened it but kept it loose. Kagome walked over to her vanity. She picked up a gray hair tie with a black skull on it. She brushed her waist length black hair and pulled it into a high ponytail, adjusting the skull to be on the top of the ponytail. She went in the bathroom and brushed her teeth. Kagome went downstairs and saw Kanna waiting for her. Kanna was wearing a white t-shirt and white jeans. There was a white flower in her shoulder length white hair. "Ready?," Kagome asked. "I've been waiting for you.," Kanna said dully.

Kagome slipped her feet into her black buckle boots that stopped just below her knees. Kanna slipped on a pair of pure white flip flops. Kanna absolutely loved the color white. "Do you want to drive today?," Kagome asked. "No. It's your fault I have to go to this hell so you're driving.," Kanna said walking out the door. Kagome smiled, knowing Kanna hated to be separated from her for too long. Kagome grabbed the keys to her car and walked out the door. Asaki was still sleeping because she was up all night with Lucifer.

They got into Kagome's black Eclipse and turned on the radio. Kagome plugged her iPod into the radio and put it on random. Kagome smiled. She may have dressed gothic but she loved all kinds of music. Kagome started to drive down the road that would take them into town. "So, are you ready for this?," Kagura asked appearing in the back seat. "Yeah. You better not have scorched my seats.," Kagome said sternly. Kagura slid across the seat and looked at her previous spot. "Not a single one.," Kagura said proudly. "That's because you scorched your outfit.," Kanna pointed out. Kagura cursed and disappeared. "Please tell me she didn't scorch my seats.," Kagome said as she entered the town. Kanna looked back at the seat. "Nothing.," Kanna mumbled.

Kagome carefully drove through the town to the high school. "Are you sure about this?," Kanna asked one final time. Kagome cut the engine and grinned at her sister. "I'm perfectly ready.," Kagome said grabbing her bag and getting out. Kanna grabbed her own bag and followed her sister into the building. They got their schedules and saw that either Kagura or Lucifer pulled some magical strings to get them the same classes. "Well, let's get to first period.," Kagome said smiling. Kanna didn't say anything, just followed her. Kagome knocked on the door to a classroom and heard a faint come in. Kagome slid the door open and stepped inside. She was instantly met with demonic energy. Kagome smirked. _'Perfection.,'_ Kagome thought sweeping her eyes across the room. Kanna entered behind Kagome and gave her a light poke on the shoulder.

"You are both late.," the teacher spoke. "It's our first day.," Kanna said dully. "We had to stop to get our schedules.," Kagome said. "I am Mrs. Eater. Now, sit in the last two seats in the back.," she said. Kagome and Kanna looked around and saw two empty seats, both on opposite sides of the room. Kagome grumbled while Kanna remained silent, walking to their seats. Kagome sighed and propped face in her hand. Kagome listened as Mrs. Eater started the lesson.

There was only ten minutes left of class when Mrs. Eater gave them free time. Before Kagome could get up, the girl in front of her turned to look at her. "Hi.," she said shyly. She had short brown hair that fell around her shoulders, pulled into a small high side pigtail. Her brown eyes looked somewhat childish. "Hi?," Kagome asked raising a brow. _'The demons in the fire pit would love to play with someone like her.,'_ Kagome thought idly, watching the girl as she fidgeted. "My name is Rin.," she said proudly. "That's nice?," Kagome said.

-Kagome's POV-

I watched as Rin's smile fell. What was with this girl? "Are you new to town?," she asked. "No. I've lived on the outskirts my entire life.," I said. "Oh, I see. I take it you've been homeschooled?," she asked smiling. "Basically," I said with a shrug. She nodded her head. "Rin, how old are you?," I asked. "I'm sixteen years old.," she said proudly. I don't understand this girl. "Do you want to have lunch with me?," she asked. She sounded really nervous. "Why?," I asked. I didn't particularly care for the girl to be honest. "Because, you're new and probly don't have anyone to sit with.," Rin said. She made it sound like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I have my sister.," I told her. "Who's your sister?," she asked. She looked so confused. I pointed at Kanna and she followed my finger. "I didn't know you were sisters.," she said. I frowned. "I didn't mean anything by it!," she exclaimed. I raised a brow. Finally, the bell rang for next class. I watched her all but run from the room. I felt a great feeling in the pit of my stomach from making her squirm.

-Normal POV-

Kagome and Kanna walked to their next class together. This time they were able to sit next to each other. "Kagome, Kanna, would you like to introduce yourselves?," the teacher asked. She was a shy one. Nobody could pronounce her last name so she let everyone call her Ms. Tsubaki. Kagome grinned and stood up. Kanna, however, refused to move. Kagome grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of her seat. Kanna just looked at her dully while Kagome stuck out her tongue. Kagome dragged her to the front of the room. Everybody was watching them. "My name is Akki Kagome.," Kagome said grinning.

-Kagome POV-

I guess my grin was a tad evil. Some of the other students actually flinched. I nudged Kanna with my arm but she refused to participate. I sighed. "This is my sister, Akki Kanna.," I said. I smirked when I heard them whispering about us not looking alike. The teacher let us sit back down. I didn't really care to pay attention to her. We already learned this. I glanced at Kanna. She was, obviously, staring dully at our teacher. Even though her eyes were always dull, I knew she was off in lala land. She's an amazing thing to observe. She never raised her voice, even when she was angry. I was the only one to actually know when she's angry. It's like... It's like I can feel it. I swear I'm a telepath for Kanna's feelings. It's only her feelings, though. Daddy always tells me it's because I have to watch over her heart. I never quite understood it.

Kanna never cared for other people. **Never.** Unless you were family, you were shit. Kagura had come up with that. I barely noticed the bell ring for us to go to next class. I walked along side Kanna through the crowded hallways. Public school seemed alright to me but I knew that Kanna didn't care for it. We walked into our next class and found a spot for us to sit together. I spotted Rin glancing at me from across the room. I sighed when she made eye contact and purposely looked at the two seats next to her. I dragged Kanna over to her. "This doesn't mean we're friends.," I told her. I watched her nod. "I know but I don't care.," I heard her say. I glanced at her. I think I was beginning to like this girl.

-Normal P.O.V-

It wasn't long before it was lunch. Kagome and Kanna had declined Rin's lunch offer. Together, the Akki sisters wandered up to the roof of the school. "So, why aren't we eating with that Rin girl? I thought you wanted the normal school experience.," Kanna asked dully. "I didn't want to. I was thinking that maybe we could just be by ourselves up here during lunch. I know you like to be isolated.," Kagome said. "Not from you.," Kanna said lowly. "I know, I know.," Kagome whispered. Kagura appeared in front of them in a ball of flames. "Hey.," Kagura said smirking once the flames disappeared. Kagome grinned. "Hey, big sis.," Kagome said. Kagura frowned. "Watch it.," Kagura said roughly. Kagome laughed and Kanna gave a small smile. Soon, the three sisters were laughing, minus Kanna.

-1 week later-

Kagome and Kanna were going up to the roof once again for lunch. It was their second week of school and it was going alright for them. Kanna still didn't care for it but she stayed because of Kagome. Kagura had promised to bring them some bentos for lunch. Kanna took her usual spot on the ledge of the building where there wasn't fencing. "I still can't figure out why you sit there.," Kagome commented. "It's not like we could die.," Kanna said dully. "True but everyone here thinks we can.," Kagome said. "I don't care.," Kanna said lowly. Kagome didn't say another word. Kagura appeared before them with three bentos. "I'd figure I'd eat with you.," Kagura said handing them their bentos. "Thanks.," Kagome said smiling. Kanna just opened her bento and began to eat. It was quiet between the sisters while they ate. Once they were done, they packed up the bentos. Kagome opened her mouth to say something when Kagura stood up. She grabbed the bentos and smiled sadly at her siblings, disappearing.

The door to the roof opened and out came Rin, followed by two girls. "So, why are we up here again?," one asked. "Because I want to find the new girls.," Rin said simply. Kanna and Kagome had ducked behind a vent. This was their sanctuary and they wanted to keep it that way. "Well, nobody's up here.," the girl said again. "But they aren't anywhere else.," Rin protested. "Well, I'm going back downstairs.," the girl said. The girl went back downstairs. "Rin, maybe they left the grounds.," the other girl suggested. "I don't know, Sango.," Rin said. Sango sighed. "Let's look around here for them.," Sango said. "Thank you, Sango.," Rin said. "Don't worry about Ayame. She's just antsy because the wolf mating season is coming up and she don't want to be anywhere but with Koga.," Sango said. "I don't get what's so special about Koga.," Rin said. "It's not that he's special. He's her betrothed. They need to be near each other during mating season or else someone might try to stake claim on the other. This has been preset for them.," Sango said. "I still don't get it.," Rin said. Sango just laughed.

Kagome peaked around the vent to get a look at this Sango girl. She had long deep brown hair that reached the small of her back in a high ponytail and chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing a pink tank top and black skinny jeans. Rin was wearing a flowing orange skirt that reached her knees and a white blouse. Kagome looked down at her outfit. She was wearing black skinny jeans that had rips going across all the way down with gray tights underneath and a gray tank top with a silky black shirt over it that was half unbuttoned and had the sleeves rolled up just past her elbows. Kagome glanced at Kanna. Kanna was in her usual pure white jeans and pure white t-shirt. Kagome nudged Kanna and stood up. "Kagome!," Rin exclaimed putting a hand over her heart. Kanna stood up.


End file.
